1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable vacuum cleaner for attaching to a can of compressed gas for creating a suction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for vacuum related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,096 to Renholt teaches a pressurized air-driven suction device for dust, mud, liquids, and similar substances comprising one or more nozzles for ejecting pressurized air, and including appurtenant venturi tubes situated in an elongated tubular ejector housing, which at its outer end, if desired, may be provided with a silencer. A suction air pipe for supplying suction air is also mounted in said ejector housing, which is itself mounted through the end plate of a container, such as an oil drum having plug holes.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,245 to Wouters et al. teaches a miniaturized vacuum generator powered by pressurized air, such as is commonly available in shop air lines. The generator includes a transducer coupled to the pressurized air line and utilizing the venturi principle to develop a vacuum at a vacuum port to which a vacuum hose may be coupled. This may be used in cleaning circuit boards and small electronic assemblies to pick off bits of solder, filings and other debris and contaminants which more conventional vacuum cleaners do not effectively remove. The apparatus includes an in-line filter for collecting such debris and contaminants and preventing them from being blown about by the exhaust. The apparatus may also be used as a pickup device for micro-chips and other miniature complements on an electronic assembly at a production line. Other uses of the device may be in the jewelry repair field where the debris to be picked up often contains dust and filings of precious metal and, occasionally, lost gemstones. The in-line filter admits of ready disassembly for recovery of such materials. The device works without moving parts and is fabricated to a considerable extent from static dissipative materials to prevent the buildup of electrostatic charge which might damage charge-sensitive micro-chips and other components being handled or worked upon.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,803 to DeVito et al. teaches a compressed air-actuated pump including a venturi nozzle to create a vacuum condition within a fluid-tight pump body to pump in a liquid or slurry. When a given level of liquid is pumped in, a control circuit closes a flexible sleeve of a pneumatically actuated pinch valve positioned in an exhaust passageway of the venturi nozzle. Upon closing of the pinch valve, the exhaust stream from the venturi nozzle is diverted into the pump body to create a pressurized condition therein whereby the liquid or slurry previously accumulated therein is pumped out. The pump also includes a pair of variable flow control valves for independently adjusting the flow rates of compressed air through the venturi nozzle in the vacuum, pump-in and in the pressurized, pump-out cycles. Solid state opto-electronic liquid level sensors or appropriate pneumatic, electric or electro-pneumatic timing devices are employed to signal the opening and closing of the pinch valve. The flexible sleeve of the pinch valve, as well as all other parts in the pump are constructed of chemically-resistant materials to permit the pumping of erosive, corrosive and abrasive liquids and slurries.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,730 to Braks et al. teaches an apparatus for sucking up liquid spills of relatively small volumes comprising a container to which vacuum can be applied pneumatically, and a pick-up hose and wand. The apparatus is totally free from electrically operated components, so as to eliminate risk of fire-causing sparks during operation, and is light-weight, portable and small in size, so as to be disposed in handy positions adjacent to factory locations where spillage may occur.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,653 to Riley teaches a system for cleaning contaminants from small areas with minimal uncontained waste. The system includes a nozzle having a first aperture for ejecting a fluid and a second aperture for providing suction. The first nozzle ejects a pressurized fluid and the second nozzle provides suction. In a particular embodiment, the first and second apertures are coaxial. Thus, contaminants and residues are dislodged and dissolved by cleaning solvent ejected through the first aperture while the second aperture effectively removes the waste material from a small cleaning area.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for vacuum related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.